Koopalings Adventures l
by LarryKoopaPlays
Summary: This story is the first out of many to come. Enjoy. (I'm to bored to fill out this section :3


**These story's are inspired by "Pissed off Canadian". I** **recommend** **reading "** I'm Alone **" as well as "** **The Opposing Kingdoms: A New Era** **".** **The chapters will be released one by one, the whole story won't be released for a while. I will usually be busy with school considering that in less then 8 months, I will be going for my first year of High school. During the Summer between 8** **th** **grade and High school, I might finish this story. This is my very first story and I don't have the best writing style so you might cringe a little throughout the Stories I write. Without further ado, let's begin. P.S, you'll notice that I like using the word "Proceed" alot.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - DISAPPOINTMEMT**

I woke up to the sunshine blinding me through my half opened curtains. I imminently felt a sudden sharp pain throughout my back. I cringed to the memory of last night. The sorrow of last night only made the pain worse.

I couldn't move out of bed, my legs were shivering with fear. The agonizing thought of last night, being beaten senseless for my actions. I was abused.

Fire felt like was flowing through my body. The thoughts yelling over and over in my mind. The mere memorys stabbing my emotions. I didn't even notice the knocks at my door.

"Open Up!" a very familiar and painfull voice announced. I opened my mouth to speak but only a wimper came out.

I tried to lift myself up to no avail. My clumsy and painful filled body pulled me down to my bed.

"Larry!" the very annoying voice shouted. "Comin-" I chocked on my words with the painful clump of dryness in my throat.

"Meet me in my office in the next ten minutes or your chest will look like your back!". I swiftly pulled myself up and approced the mirror. My back has many extensive claw marks that went deep into my skin.

The back is one of the most sensitive area's for a koopa. We usally have shells to protect are backs but they can easily be removed. Too easily.

My father always abuses me. My family abuses me. Everyone abuses me. You may be wondering why I don't call child support. The only child support is in the mushroom kingdom and koopa's are demised there. Especially King Dad's "Children".

Bowser Jr. Is the only real child, we all were adopted. We were supposed to work together as a koopaling team or an adoption team. It lasted for a while.

One of my brothers broke the Koopaling rules. As adopted koopalings, we are supposed to look out for each other, then one day, he broke the treaty. Eventully, no one followed the Koopaling treaty that Ludwig Started.

Ludwig was the leader of our group but he soon backed down once three of the group left. Then, most of us started to bully each other.

It went to far. It became abuse. Now I cower in fear of my family in the safe zone, my room.

I couldn't get distracted. I had to meet King Dad or I would be punished for sure. I procced to approached the door... I slowely began to turn the door handle.

I had to be carful, if the coast wasn't clear... I would be attacked. Well if it's Lemmy then no, he is way to light hearted. I doubt that Iggy would attack me either.

I procced to open the door to no one outside it. I began to sigh in relief but it soon faded. Morton leaped out from behind a pillar.

"Hey Blueberry Haired Freak!". He had a grin on his face, not the one that made me want to smile back but the one that made me alart that he was about to abuse me.

"He... Hey Morton." I studdered getting my words out. "You want to see something you dull shell weirdo!". He loved to insult me and call me names.

I did what anyone would do if they were me, I swiftly turned and began to sprint.

With no trouble, Morton grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Morton is a high threat to me but he isn't as harmful and damaging as Roy.

"Look at this wall, make sure to get a good look at it!". He then procced to grab the back of my head and slam it into the wall. My snout was covered by blood after that.

Though Morton wasn't as bad as Roy, he still is the second worst of my siblings. Morton would do anything to cause problems.

I just wanted to turn around and go in my safe zone but I couldn't. I had an order, an order to follow or my face won't look as bad as my chest.

My life felt like a nightmare, a repeating nightmare with no end. No changes of relief, no feeling of waking up and it being all over, no caring family to wake up too, nothing!

While Morton laughed at me, I managed to escape. I could tell he let me escape. Like I stated, Morton isn't as bad as Roy.

I made my way to King Dad's Office door. I luckily never ran into Roy along the way. I managed to stop the bleeding and get most of the blood off my face.

I procced to knock a few times with no answer. Panic started to swirl inside me. "Larry! Enter my Office!"

I procced to open the door and enter Dad's Office. King Dad as well as Kamik were both sitting down. Kamik sent a glance at me which I quickly turned away in disappointment. I have failed them, I failed in my mission.

"You had one Job Larry and you failed! If this happens again, I will lock you up in the cellar!"

I have seen Koopa's being put in the cellars. They were tortured, most of them only lasting for less then a week.

"O- Ok Dad, I won't fail you again".

"We'll see about that". Kamik then started towards the door. I soon followed, not without taking one last glance at Dad.

"Don't forget to put on your shell!" he said with disappointment. I was going to respond, telling him that my back still hurt from being hit but I knew it would get me in more trouble. I responded with a nod.

MEANWHILE  
_

I couldn't get much sleep last night. The sound of Larry's screams and wimpers were unsettling. Lemmy sure couldn't get sleep.

Every Koopa knew not to get on King Dad's nurve. He would attack whoever disobeyed him.

Larry was the youngest out of all of us. I could tell that he doesn't want to be here but he is to wimpy to leave.

He is kinda like Lemmy, he is light hearted but he is too passive. Lemmy is more Asertive them passive.

"Hey Iggy, Hey Iggy." Lemmy said jumping up and down on my lap.

I procced to stretch and grab my glasses off the night stand.

"I made you some breakfast." Lemmy then procced (yes I say the word Procced too much) to grab a plate of pancakes off his night stand on his side.

"Why thanl you Lem-" I was cut short to Larry's Screams.

"What's the matter chump?" One of my brothers yelled to my face.

I quietly tried to reason with him but Roy would never reason.

"Could you please let me go." I said in my dryed voice.

"Grr, Fine." Roy said in a too much of a light voice.

I should have knew he wouldn't let me go for the second I turned to sprint, everything went black.

 **I know, I know. I'm not good at writing but I tried. More chapters will be released soon. Please leave a rating, tell me what you think of the story, the rating 1 – 10, and any other questions or statements you would like to tell me. Until next chapter, Peace. By the way, if you sp0t and t3xt eroors then plaese llet me? Ok, :3**


End file.
